Forum:Structures plus
Category:Suggestions Just a few more structures! One. Pirate ships that eventually with have corsairs of umbar. Found in the ocean, Of course! Dol Guldur ruins with a wraith Dwarven, blue dwarven, and red dwarven (planned) ruins with ruins wraiths with the specific dwarf armor. Elf ruins with ruins wraiths. Ruins wraiths and rohan barrow wights have shields High elven houses High elven tree outposts Easterling villages (similar to haradrim villages), five houses, four big houses, one market square, one tower. Gondorian towers, not beacon towers. Dun lending towers Wood elven star caves, ghaladrim star caves, high elven star caves, full of sea lanterns (stars) that have stars inside of it at swords and stuff like that. If you destroy the "stars" the elves will turn on you. Far harad stuff. Thats it for structures. Biomes and sub biomes. Yellow mountains: a continuation of the red mountains, but yellow, with dwarves and EASTERLINGS. Easterling forest valley: the narrow gap between the red and yellow mountains. The red desert. Far harad sub biome thats made out of red sand and red sandstone. No cacti spawn here. Forochel troll glaciers. Ice troll dens are everywhere (se new mobs and structures) Frozen wasteland: near the grey mountains. The pass of cirith ungol. Mordor spiders and black uruk hai spawn here. You only find black uruk towers here. Thats it. I have a few more ideas though. Far haradrim obsilisk or whatever it's called ;) A far haradrim brick (made out of red sandstone) version of the haradrim obsilisk. Far haradrim jungle temple. A temple full of far haradrim warriors and merchants. Far haradrim watchtower. Various towers made out of white and red Far haradrim brick. Found in half troll biome SNAKES!!! You did scorpions, but what about snakes? Poison ones and regular ones in the deserts, fertile, and far harad! Blocks. Far haradrim brick Far haradrim crafting table Star shrine: need 450 alignment to do this, will give you a random good effect, elven armor, armor, or stuff like that. Mobs Ice trolls Found in ice troll dens Half trolls Found in the half troll biome Black uruk hai Stronger uruk has found in the border of nan ungol and ithilien, or in invasions, mounted cavalry costs 23. Wears uruk hai armor Black uruk hai crossbowers You average crossbower. Wears uruk hai armor Black uruk hai chieftain Foudn in nan ungol towers. Wears morgul steel armor with helmet. Far haradrim warrior Found in far harad. Wears far haradrim armor. Far harad jungle scout Found in the far harad jungle, is ranged, wears haradrim camouflage armor. Far haradrim archer Far haradrim warlord Wears far haradrim armor minus the helmet. Angmar warriors with helmets on Typical angmar Orc but has a few more armor stats than ones without a helmet Barrow wights Found in barrows and have 20 health Blue dwarven, yellow dwarven, red dwarven, and dwarven ruins wraiths Wears the respective dwarven armor, a shorter skeleton. Far harad pyramid wraiths Same thing just wears the full set including helm of the far haradrim set Elven ruins wraiths Wears the respective armor set Wraiths Found in Dol Guldur ruins. Fellbeasts Wraiths ride on these. They have forty health and are found in mordor, Vales of the fellbeasts Where fellbeasts can be found Burnt ents A charred black net that has twenty health. Found in the fangorn wasteland Burn huorns A leafless Huron thats charred and has 15 health. Found in the fangorn wasteland biome. Mountain ram riders Dwarves and gundabad orcs can ride mountain rams. Spawn in invasions. Pale orcs, hire able unit, rarely found in gundabad camps, super strong, hired for 70 coins, need 600 gundabad alignment, and spawns in invasions. Merchant of far harad: sells goods to the people of mordor, half troll biome, near harad, and rhun. Wields a poisoned far harad dagger Miner of far harad: sells minerals and takes minerals. Wields a pick axe. Orchander of far harad: sells mangos and other exotic fruits, takes in apples, Cherrys, pears, and other things. Sells melons. far harad gardener: sells wheat and other things, takes in other goods. Far harad bartender. Sells and takes in plates, mugs, ect. Red mountains miner. Dwarven miner Yellow mountains miner: mines Dwarven warlords. New name for commander. Corsairs of umbar. Snakes Poison snakes Goblins Goblin men Goblin trolls That's pretty much it Alloys: Red dwarven steel: made by smelting red stone and iron inside a red dwarven forge Yellow dwarven steel: made by smelting yellow stone inside a yellow mountains forge. Blue dwarven steel is now made by blue dwarven forges. Shields: Shield of the east: easterling shield Shield of the far south: far haradrim shield Shield of the crossbreed: half troll shield Shield of the red mountains: red mountains shield Shield of the yellow mountains: yellow mountains shield Shield of the goblin men: black uruk shield Shield of the goblin king: shield of the goblins Items: Far haradrim equipment Goblin equipment Commandogregor1234 (talk) 20:15, September 28, 2014 (UTC)julianromaCommandogregor1234 (talk) 20:15, September 28, 2014 (UTC) My Opinions: Pirate Ships: Good Idea, I hope these come out eventually when the Corsairs do High Elven Structures: I think at least one more structure in Lindon would be cool, perhaps one of those Ruins: Maybe. Easterlings Structures: Hopefully something like that will be introduced in an Easterling Update. Yellow Mountains: Yes! Ice Trolls: Cool Far Harad Structures: Looking forward to structures there, good ideas Snakes: Good idea! Half Trolls: Will be added soon Black Uruks: I feel like Mordor Orcs replace these Mountain Rams: Awesome Goblins: Goblins and orcs are the same thing, and there are already five types of orcs present Some of what you said was already planned for the near future, like Far Harad stuff. I only skimmed through it, I skipped some things.